


love and money Yeonbin

by Minsung4urhealth



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Love, M/M, Money, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsung4urhealth/pseuds/Minsung4urhealth
Summary: the story of the love killersthis is inspired by the "lonely hearts" killers
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 4





	love and money Yeonbin

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on wattpad by the same title and author so yeah I didn't steal it it's mine.

You know how they say a happy person has a happy ending, right? Well, Yeonjun and Soobin had a different faith. 

  
Everything started the day that those two met if you ask them it was very romantic. One night Yeonjun was planning on manipulating Soobin to give him money, but once he saw how desperate Soobin was for someone to love him he decided to take him with and they could manipulate people together.

  
Soobin gladly joined Yeonjun on his stealing spree. Their first victim together was Choi Beomgyu, he was an easy target since he didn't have any family or friends, the poor boy was robbed and killed by Soobin out of jealousy. Apparently, he was too close to Yeonjun which made Soobin mad and he took his pocket knife and stabbed Beomgyu 10 times, killing him instantly.

  
Their second victim was 30km away from their first, his name was Kang Taehyun, he wasn't that easy of a target but they somehow managed to get him to cut contact with his mother and siblings. His friends on the other hand were harder to get rid of so they took them out.

  
The third victim was Kai Kamal Huening, him living with his brother was a bit of a challenge but in the end, they killed off both of them. Yeonjun shot Kai 7 times and Soobin hit Kai's brother with a hammer 5 times. Both brothers were buried under their house.

  
This was how they rolled but sometimes their jealousy would get the better of them and they end up killing the victim which was never the plan in the first place, but that didn't matter. With their perfect pans they would never get caught, right? Wrong, after some time of Taehyun's mother trying to get in contact with Taehyun and not being able to, she called the police.

  
When the police discover his body they immediately started interrogating him, but they didn't find anything useful. until one day on March 17th, 2017 they got a call informing them of a robbery and attack, the victim's neighbor called because she was worried about her neighbor laying in front of his house with a body face.

  
The police started taking the evidence from the man who attacked him, but there wasn't anyone in the system that matched their description. They didn't give up just yet, they searched through all cameras no matter what camera that was, a street, ATM, or a house camera it was all looked through.

  
On November 24th, 2020 something was found, their information but who knows how many more victims there have been already robbed or killed. After they successfully tracked them down Yeonjun and Soobin didn't give in without a fight, but it was useless. on December 10th, 2020 they confessed to a total of 25 murders and 30 robberies, they were sentenced to death on December 15th, 2020.

  
On June 26th, 2021 both of them were sitting on an electric chair waiting for their punishment. Soobin was asked why did he stand by Yeonjun when he knew what the older did and Soobin just replied with  
"I felt loved" The police officers weren't having it, a mass murderer loving someone is impossible, so they asked again, but the answer was still the same. 

  
"You know, I may have done things wrong in my life but I still know how to love and cherish someone," Yeonjun said making the police officers scoff.

  
"You may have done things wrong?" But Yeonjun only rolled his eyes when it started happening, it was time for Soobin and Yeonjun to take go to sleep and never wake up.

  
After just seconds of the chars being turned on their screams filled the room, it was painful but they deserved it. All of the families that lost their loved ones to them were grateful that monsters like them aren't going to walk on earth anymore. 

  
With the last scream, Soobin had to watch the love of his life die, just minutes before his world turned black.


End file.
